


Love

by readysetstarker



Series: Starker Drabbles [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readysetstarker/pseuds/readysetstarker
Summary: It’s the little things, Steve thinks.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607977
Comments: 15
Kudos: 167





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first of several writing practice pieces that i've been doing as a sort of challenge for myself. i've been writing these strictly to entertain myself, but i'm posting them here to keep from losing them because i am very worried that the amount of writing i've got in this file is going to perma-crash it lmao
> 
> also, when i wrote this, i had been basically cyber-bullying steve rogers, and i actually like him as a character. so i wanted to write a supportive!steve fic. so here we are.
> 
> any hate is gonna be laughed at and deleted. spend your time more wisely, and more positively, by walking a dog or eating some ice cream.

It’s the little things, Steve thinks. 

The way Tony works, constantly, consistently, continuously, to improve Peter’s armor; the way Peter takes over in the kitchen after Tony’s third omelette burns black in the pan; the way they immediately call for each other over the comms after a city-leveling disaster is thwarted. He’s not sure why no one else sees it, how they’re so surprised when it eventually comes to light.

 _Billionaire Playboy Seduces Youngest Avenger_ is the headline that takes over New York for nearly two weeks.

He hears the sneers, the jokes, the accusations. He can see the way it tears them both down, makes Tony square his shoulders and Peter duck his head in public. Press conferences are a living nightmare.

Steve sees what everyone else doesn’t. He sees the tenderness, the devotion, the way they’re practically tripping over each other to protect them. He hears Tony order Friday to wipe scathing articles off the internet and sees Peter pour whiskey down the drain when Tony is not in the room. He knows the sacrifices they make for each other.

So when he’s asked about his opinion on their relationship during an interview, the woman refusing to take anything other than a direct response for an answer, Steve supposes he has no other choice than to give her what she wants:

“They love each other. What else is there to say?”


End file.
